Pokelemons
by Nintendolemons
Summary: 100% PWP lemons based off the Pokemon games and anime, suggested by readers.
1. Chapter 1

These stories are 100% lemons from suggestions of other users. If you are a kid or are uncomfortable with porn please leave, don't complain that they're lemons, you're the one who clicked here. Also, I don't own anything by Pokemon, Nintendo owns that.

Just put suggestions in the reviews. I will be doing humanxhuman, Pokemonxhuman, and PokemonxPokemon. I will also be doing straight and lesbian, but not malexmale.

When you put your suggestion in the reviews remember to tell me the sex. If it is a cannon charecter (eg Ash or Misty) you don't have to say, but if you just goodra, please tell me the sex. Finally, OC's are allowed, but only for humans. No origanal Pokemon please.

Last, but not least, I'll be posting lemons like these for other Nintendo games like Zelda and Fire Emblem soon, so check back in later to see if they're there. And, of course, I own none of these characters, they belong to Nintendo. I just own the stories.


	2. Flareon and Glaceon

**To get us started off I'll do one of my own. It'll be a female glaceon and male flareon. Please enjoy.**

 **...**

"Alright you two," said the the trainer, Abigail, to her two Pokemon glaceon and flareon. "You two have been fighting for as long as I can remember. I'm putting you in this room in till you work it out. I'll be back in two hours, there's food and water in the corner."

She shut the door and left. As soon as they where sure she was gone they turned on each other and started yelling. "This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you," screamed Flareon.

"Me? Your the one who started it! A lady always goes first and you just got in the way."

"You didn't have to push me it of the way though, you bitch."

Flareon used fire fang, but missed. Glaceon, getting mad as well, retorted with blizzard, and hit, freezing Flareon in place, then Glaceon hit him with a tackle.

Flareon got back up and use fire spin. Glaceon got hit and almost fainted. "Enough!" She screamed. "I'm tired of this."

"Come on. Your usually better than this, what happened?" Flareon was saying, then got a whiff of a good smell. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." She replied nervously.

Flareon then realized what it was and said, "You're in heat aren't you? Is that why you can't battle well?"

Glaceon look down, then nodded a yes. She saw Flareon come closer to her and say, "Well, I could, you know, help with that. Just so it's better for you."

"Why would I want to do that with you? Your just a stupid fire type." She replied a little less strict than intended.

"I was just offering! You don't have to accept." He said, turning away.

Glaceon looked at him, and saw his member had grown under him, though. She had the desire to just take it all in her that she couldn't seem to control.

"Fine. Go ahead." Said Glaceon

Flareon returned, trying not to look as happy as he felt, and kissed her.

She wrestled with his tongue trying to be more dominant, and show him who the real boss here was, but ultimately failed. His mouth was warm, and made her feel relaxed.

Flareon felt how cool her mouth was when he kissed her. It felt like the coldness of snow, but not as unpleasant, and

Flareon pulled back saying, "I don't think I can hold back anymore." Glaceon understood, and turned around putting her rump higher in the air for him. Flareon climbed on top of her and slowly went in.

They both gasped feeling the contrast of each other. Flareon's penis felt warm inside Glaceon, like it was going to make her catch on fire. Flareon, on the other hand, felt the cold of Glaceon it enveloped his penis, and just made him want her more.

"Well come on!" Said Glaceon, "we don't have all day."

Talking it as a challenge, Flareon pulled out, and pushed all the way in really quickly, getting a gasp out of the unexpecting Glaceon. "Ok, ok! Not so quickly, I submit," she said.

Flareon smiled and pumped in and out slowly, not actually wanting to hurt her. He heard small gasps and moans come from her. He felt her juices become colder around his penis, but it just turned him on more. "Never knew an ice type could be this good," he thought to himself.

Glaceon felt Flareon push in and out of her slowly. She could feel the heat of him warm her insides, but at the same time she could feel her own coldness. It was the greatest sex she ever had. "Faster, faster," she panted out.

Flareon nodded and sped up, going faster and faster still. Glaceon's juices flooded around Flareon's penis, becoming colder as he went.

Glaceon felt him go in and out, in and out, at an ungodly speed. The heat of his dick burned and just added to her pleasure. She couldn't hold on much longer and yelled, "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!"

Flareon felt a chill go over him as Glaceon yelled and spasmed when she came. Her fluids going over his own dick, being somehow colder than before, pushed him over. He came as well, pushing heat into Glaceon. She felt heat upon heat enter her, it was the greatest feeling she ever felt.

They collapsed onto the floor, with Glaceon in Flareon's arms.

"We should do this more often," said Flareon, "I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to you."

"I'm sorry too. And we will definitely be doing this again.

A little while later their trainer came in and saw them cuddling. She smiled, picked them both up, and put them in there beds. "Guess those two finally got along.

...

 **I forgot to tell you in the beginning, but orgies and threesomes also allowed.**


	3. Meowstic and Lucario

**A guest suggested:**

 **Lucario(m) x meowstic(f)**

 **Lucariofan, I'll have yours eventually, but I'm guessing you want the specific lucario and zoroark from the movie. I'm going to get it on Netflix and watch it before writing it, but it's not out on Net flux yet, so it may take some time, sorry.**

...

Lucario was walking through the woods to meet up with his friend Meowstic. He called her name who he got to her den, and he saw her head pop out.

"Ready to go?" She asked, "You know I'm going to win right?"

"In your dreams," he replied. They were both very competitive, and where ready to battle it out in some games.

They played in many games with Lucario winning one, then the female meowstic winning another. Over and over this went with many challenges, like racing, jumping, and fighting, intill they where both too tired to continue, and the score was tied.

"Let's take a break for a moment." Said Meowstic, with Lucario agreeing.

They laid on their backs to catch their breath. He looked over and saw how beautiful she was. Her fur coming down in an almost dress like shape. Her pretty red eyes, with yellow around them. Everything about her seemed perfect to Lucario.

His eyes travelled down her small body to her thin, sexy legs. As he looked at her, his shaft started to grow through the thick fire around his thighs and she took notice.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked. Lucario panicked, and tried to to hide it, but it was to late. She giggled and said, "It's alright, I'm flattered. Plus, it gives me an idea for the tiebreaker. Whoever cums two times out of three loses."

Before Lucario could respond Meowstic already grabbed him with small paws, and put her mouth around his member. She sucked only the top, as it got longer and harder in her mouth.

Not wanting to lose the sudden game, he put a paw near her slit. She gasped letting go of his penis real quick before she continued. Lucario rubbed back in forth teasing, before entering with his big paw.

Meowstic put her mouth deeper along his shaft. Bobbing her head up and down, causing Lucario to close his eyes in pleasure. This is what he wanted for a long time.

He pushed deeper with his paw, stopping right before where the spike would hit, and pulling back out. They both went faster and faster, both grunting and Meowtic groaning in ecstasy, in till Lucario couldn't hold on anymore. He cummed in her mouth as she swallowed every last bit.

She pulled her head back and panted out with a smile, "That's one point for me."

Lucario, not willing to lose so easily, rammed his paw in and out faster than one can see. Meowstic was caught by surprise, and let out a gasped, and moans before her body was shaking and twitching as her juices flooded out onto Lucario's paw. "I guess that's one for me too."

Meowtic gave him a less than happy look, than started gently squeezing and rubbing his member with her paws. When it got hard again, she climbed on top of him, and gently lowered herself on his shaft.

A wave of pleasure came over them both. Meowtic slowly moved back up and slammed down. Lucario grabbed her by the waist, right under where her fur pointed outward, to steady her as she continued.

As Meowtic went along, going faster and faster, she let out little moans and shut her eyes in pleasure. Lucario could feel himself building up. He lifted up a paw a grabbed a small breast to try to make her cum first. A moan, louder than the others, escaped her mouth. Lucario squeezed and moved around her tiny breast. He leaned up real quick and planted a kiss on her lips, right when she came back down.

The unexpected kiss threw her over the edge. She came, spasming on top of him. He could feel her tightening around him and couldn't help himself. He came inside of her, sending a new wave of pleasure for her.

Meowstic fell down on top of him, her chest on his, "I don't think either one of us will be able to win." She said.

"I guess we'll find out." He replied.

They continued on in till nightfall, and where to tired to continue. The tie was never broke, so they decided to try again tomorrow.

...

 **Also really important. If I ever get banned from posting lemons here, I'll move over to Archive of our Own under the same name. I've already requested an account and am going to put what I already have here, over there. Also, I'm going to try to post whenever I can, but will doevery other Friday at the latest.**


	4. Beach Orgy

**A suggestion by Alex for, a small orgy between Ash, Iris, Serena, Cilan, Chili, and Cress for Ash's and Iris's triumph in Kalos and Unova, respectively.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **...**

"Bon appetite," yelled Cilan as he unveiled the food he and Serena cooked earlier that day, on a long table.

They where on a private beach that Cilan and his brothers managed to book, and where not to be disturbed. All the males where in swimming trunks, while Serena wore her red bikini with the little dress-like bottom, that had a bow on it. Iris wore her pink one piece.

"Let's dig in!" Yelled Ash, as he came from the water with the other four that didn't cook.

They talked and ate for awhile in till it was dusk. They all sat on towels in the sand, and watched as the Sun started to set.

"You know Ash," said Cress, pushing his blue hair out of his eyes, "We've a gift for you and Iris."

"Really? Where is it?" They both said. Cilan seemed to give the others a nod as a signal, and Serena, blushing heavily, went to Ash as the others went to Iris.

They both looked confused in till Serena planted a kiss on Ash, wrapping her arms around him. Now Ash was blushing deeply. Ash was taken aback, not really knowing what was happening, but didn't resist, and gave the kiss back.

Iris yelled, "Alright," and kissed the nearest brother, Cilan.

The other two pulled down her one piece to her waist and started to suckle on her breasts. She moaned in Cilan's mouth, turning him on more.

As Serena was kissing Ash she reached behind her and took off her bikini top. She then lowered Ash's trunks to release his hardening penis. She went back from the kiss and lowered her head. Ash was confused, still a virgin, and let out a surprised gasp when she put her mouth around his cock.

Her mouth was nice and wet, making Ash feel electrified. Her head bobbed up and down his dick, going faster and faster, nearly gagging herself. Ash took a cue from Cress and Chili in that he put his hand around her left breast and fondlead her nipple.

Iris seemed a bit more experienced than Ash. She stopped kissing Cilan and told the brothers to stand up. She took off their trunks revealing their long, erect members, then took off her one piece. Cilan moved down down to see that Iris was already very wet. He pushed his face in and started licking her out, getting an immediate groan out of her.

Cress than moved in and started to suck on her breast again, while Chili went to get something from behind the table. He came back with lube, he put the lube on himself and Iris's ass. He entered slowly, releasing a gasp from her, and picked up speed as time went on. Iris couldn't believe the attention, and the pleasure she was getting. She returned the favor by jerking off Cress, as he sucked her breast, and Cilan started masturbating himself.

Serena was going faster on Ash. Bobbing her head faster, and faster, as Ash let out grunts.

"I feel something coming up," said Ash. Serena just went quicker still, then slammed her head down as Ash came. Swallowing every drop of seman.

Serena then took off her bottom and massaged Ash back into hardness. Once done she gently pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, guiding herself onto him. She went down slow, releasing a Moan, before going faster.

Iris was pleasured from all sides. As Chili pelted into her ass, she would be pushing Cilan further into herself. Iris felt as Chili finally came into her making her cum as well, over Cilan's face. She spasmed and jerked, as Cilan continued to lick the juices that flowed out.

"I'm coming," said the other two brothers. Iris squatted down in front of them, mouth opened wide for them. They aimed for her mouth as they jerk off. They managed to get most in her mouth, but some of it got on her face instead, and she licked it off.

Serena was just going faster on Ash, so he held her in place so she doesn't fall off. He could see her small breasts move up and down with her. He pushed himself upward when she came down on him.

"I'm coming Ash, hold on." Ash could feel her tighten around him as more fluids ran around his member. The sudden surge sent him over the edge, making him cum in Serena as well, arcing his back to go deeper inside her. Serena was spasming on his dick and screaming wildly.

She lowered herself to his side when done and said, "That was the best sex I've ever had."

The others came over, and Cilan said, "Come on we've one more thing for you and Iris."

They brought the two of them together. Picking up on what they wanted them to do, Iris got on the ground on her back, and spread her legs apart. Ash then also picked up on what was happening. He got down on top of her, and guided himself in. He wrapped his arms around her neck and used her as support as he pushed himself in.

As he went, the others cheered him on. They quickly turned to themselves, though. Serena turned to Chili to see he, and his brothers where still hard. She bent over to put her mouth around his dick.

It was unexpected to him, but Chili let it happen. As Serena was pushing Chili further into her mouth, almost gagging herself, Cress came up behind her and slid himself into her dripping pussy. Serena than grabbed Cilan.

As Cress pushed himself in, Serena would push Chili farther inside herself. She continued to jerk Cilan off quickly.

Ash would push himself in and out hard. He went quicker on Iris, hearing her moans get louder in his ear.

"F…fuck me harder Ash, this is even better th…than those three." He heard her say.

He planted a kiss on her lips as he continued going quicker. Iris tightened around him, screaming and twitching under Ash as she let go. Ash couldn't hold it in, and pushed all the way in as he came as well. He collapsed on top of her as they both panted and said, "We should do this more often, don't you think?" Iris just nodded in agreement.

Cilan was the first of the others to cum. He cam down Serena's arm and back, as it shot out. Chili than shot a load into Serena's mouth, as she swallowed she let out a load moan when she felt Cress cum inside, making her cum as well.

They all walked over and collapsed next to Iris and Ash. Serena licked the sperm off her arm, and they payed there as the Sun finally went down.

 **...**

 **Sorry this was a bit late**.


	5. Charizard x Braixen

Anonymous(I assume s/he wants to be anonymous since s/he PM'd me instead of commenting) wants male braixen with female charizard.

...

Braixen was running in the rain. His fur was damp, and clung to his skin he needed to find shelter soon. He found a huge mountain with a cave carved into it's side, and quickly ran in.

He lit the stick from his tail and warmed by its fire. As he was doing so, a female charizard came in and collapsed on the floor. Her tail light was low, so Braixen ran over and pulled her all the way in.

He shared his flame with her, looking over her body as he did. Her body was nice and curvy, and covered in red scales. Braixen was never interested in his own kind, scales where much more attractive. He looked over her making his cock slid out from between his thick leg fur.

Charizard's flame grew, and she woke up. She looked around the cave to find her rescuer in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, "Without you I'd be a goner."

"No… problem," he replied, trying to hide his growing erection, accidentally putting out the flame in the process. It was to late, though, Charizard already noticed it, and had an idea.

"Well, I can't leave right now, it's still raining. Plus, I still need to help you for helping me," She said, crawling over to him, keeping eye contact.

"Oh, no need for that, just trying to help." He said nervously. In all honesty, he wanted to be with her, but it was making him nervous, he was scared he was misinterpreting the signs.

Charizard crawled over and kissed Braixen. Their tongues wrestled for dominance over the other, there where no signs to misinterpret. Charizard eventually won out, pushing her tongue down Braixen's throat. As they kissed, Briaxen became harder, with his dick poking out from his thick fur, with full force.

Braixen pulled away, and bent down to Charizard's slit. She was already dripping wet, and he pushed his snout in.

An instant roar came from her, echoing into the night. He licked inside her, feeling her warm juices flow into his mouth. He pushed farther into her and made her arc her back. He sucked on her clit, making her moan with pleasure.

She pushed him back and on the ground saying, "Now hold on, this is supposed to be me repaying you."

She moved down to his lower half to see his erection has completely hardened into an 8 inch dick. She grabbed it with her hand, feeling it twitch in it. She moved up and down along his shaft making him grunt.

Charizard began to pick up speed, and moved her head down near his cock. Her breath was hot as she licked his head. Charizard went faster, pulling up and down along his shaft as she sucked the tip.

Braixen felt the base of his penis as he built up. "I'm about to cum!" He yelled. Charizard just went faster, and sucked harder. He came inside her mouth, his cock twitched as his cum moved up along it. She continued to move her hand along and suck harder in till she milked him dry.

Braixen fell on his back, exhausted. Charizard got up up and put her hands against the cave wall, shaking her rump at him. Braixen got up and pulled the stick out from his tail, formulating an idea.

He came up behind her a pushed the stick between her lips, teasing her, he doesn't enter. He pushed the stick back and forth slowly, making her fluids soak the stick. She let out a deep moan as he continued.

Once Braixen was hard again, he removed the stick, and walked up closer. He grabbed her tail with his left hand and guided himself into her dripping pussy. She let out a gasp as he pushed deeper inside her, using her tail as a brace. Charizard felt his soft fur brush against her hard scales as he went in and out.

Braixen came up with another idea, as he went pushed in, feeling her folds wrap around him, he push his stick in her ass.

Charizard let out another surprised gasp then, panting between words, said, "No… don't stop, thi… this is the best feeling I ever had."

Braixen pushed himself and his stick further in her holes. He eventually fell into a rhythm of pulling out when he put his stick in, and vice verse.

Charizard was moaning from the experience. She would be pushed foward whenever Braixen pushed himself in. She flapped her wings with energy, feeling him go at her. Charizard's tail flame lit up, burning with passion, panting harder and moaning louder.

Charizard roared loudly into the rain as she orgasiamed, her folds grabbing hold of Braixen's cock.

Hearing her roars and feeling her wrap around him, Braixen couldn't hold back. He came came inside her, and they both toppled to the ground.

"Well, seems like your better now," said Braixen. They both laughed as the dozed off into the night.


	6. Gardevoir and Gallade

GalladexGardevoir as suggested by Lucariofan115. This was long overdue for you buddy.

…

"Yes! I cought a gardevoir!" Screamed a trainer with delight. He just returned to his camp, excited, "Come on out and meet your new friends." He threw open 4 pokeballs, including Gardevaior's, revealing a male gallade, female charizard, and male winbellin.

They were all excited to meet the new arrival, and laughed and played till dark. When it got dark the trainer and Pokemon settled down for sleep. But, the Pokemon had something else in mind, when their trainer was down and out, the other three woke up Gardevoir and brought her away to a small lake. The full mon reflecting off its surface and made the water twinkle.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked.

"We usually… welcome new members of the team with something special." Said Charizard.

"What is it?" She asked.

Charizard nodded to Gallade and said, "She's your kind, you should have her first. We'll come back later for our turn."

Charizard and winbellin went away, making Gardevoir even more confused in till Gallade came up and gave her a surprise kiss.

Gardevoir was shocked and pulled away. She then released what was happening, and smiled.

She came back up and kissed Gallade back. Gallade wrapped his arms around her neck. Gardevoir put her hands between the part in her dress and pulled it back, unhooking it from the red spike in her chest, and let it drop to the sandy shore.

Her slender white arms where revealed, and her small breasts fell out after being pushed up for so long. Her legs seemed to shimmer in the moonlight as pulled herself closer to Gallade, her and his spikes off to the side, their bodies were pushed together.

She grabbed his slender waist, right above where it suddenly got wider, right before his hardening erection started to press against her.

Gallade lowered his hand, tracing one of his paw fingers down her spine, to her ass. He pushed and kneaded it, reading a moan from Gardevoir. She grinded on his crotch as she became wetter, still wrestling with his tongue in her mouth.

Gardevoir' knees weakened, and buckled beneath her, bringing Gallade with her. They rolled down the hill and towards the water, stopping where the waves crash in.

Gardevoir was on top, and felt Gallade's completely hard erection press against her stomach. She turned around putting her clit near Gallade's face as she looked at his cock. Her knees planted on the ground on either side of his head, and hands by his waist, she gave a look at him and nodded. He nodded back, bringing his head up right before the the waves came in and washed by her knees and his back.

She lowered her head, wrapping her mouth around his member, sending a jolt through him. Gallade felt the pleasure around his crotch increase as she took it all in her mouth. Gallade than leaned up to return the favor.

Gallade licked around the edges, sending a shiver through Gardevaior. She got wetter as Gallade continued to lick the juices from her. He could feel as she went down, mouth watering, around him.

The waves crashed through them again as Gallade started sucking on her clitiris. Gallade could feel himself build up, and gave a quick warning. Gardevoir went faster, sucking harder on his cock, as Gallade started to lick like a madman. Her mouth suddenly filled with cum as she felt him twitch, pushing more into her mouth, swallowing all. She then released, giving a scream of pleasure. Gallade felt as her juices spilled onto his face, licking it off as it fell, waves crashing around him again.

Gardevaior collapsed onto Gallade, both panting. Gallade got up, though, picking her up with him, and put her down, in the sand, so their faces are right in front of each other.

Gallade's hands where on either side of Gardevaior's head, as they stared into each other's eyes. Gallade gave her a deep kiss, as he moved his hips to where he could enter her.

He slid his cock in, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled back and asked if she was ready. She nodded her agreement as he pushed as far in as he could. Gardevoir let a gasp escape as the waves washed around them again.

Gallade pulled back out and slid back in again, Gardevoir, moaning and clutching at the sand. She brought her hands up as Gallade started to repeat the process, and fondled her breasts. She twisted her nipples between her fingers, sending a shock of pleasure down her spine.

Gallade began to pick up speed as the waves rolled in around them again. He pushed in and out, grunting hard as Gardevoir moaned, and clutched at her breasts. She mushed and pushed them feeling herself build up. Gallade pushing himself in and out, his knot smacking against her, could feel himself coming up too.

Gardevaior couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a scream as she closed around Gallade's cock. She spasmed under him as her juices spilled around them. Gallade pulled out right before he came, covering her breasts in his cum.

Gallade sat back as Gardevoir gathered the cum in her hands and licked it off. The other two from earlier came onto the beach.

"Well," said Charizard, "looks like you two did well. I guess it's our turn."

Gardevoir smiled as they walked to her, ready for more. She was going to like it with her new team.

…

Well, there you have it. Sorry I was gone for so long. I wasn't in the mood for a while, then I was in the mood, but then became sick. It was a bad month, but here you go, the next chapter. See ya next time.


End file.
